


Seeping Through Fantasy

by digitalword



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Slow Build, VRMMORPG, might add more later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalword/pseuds/digitalword
Summary: Law is a gamer playing and clearing is something he usually do but this one NPC from grand quest just keeping him from completing it. Is this part of the quest?[not very good english]





	Seeping Through Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction inspire from this https://kaizokunohime.tumblr.com/post/161080632229/lawlu-story-idea-23  
> and I do not own One Piece.

 

      He’s a hardcore gamer, he can proudly say so.

 

      He commonly knows as ‘Surgeon of Death’ due to how mostly in MMORPG his main character is always hybrid priest/warrior if possible. If not, it will be a class that can support while do decent damage (which he can fix that to ‘insane’ later)

 

      He devotes his life solely on game. He streaming make videos and writes blog about games, beginners guide, grinding gears, complete boss guide on how to defeat it and skills timing, different ways to play one job, damage calculator, what should do what should not. New patch up and he will try EVERYTHING on the change and update them in such speed. He even has his own goods for selling.

 

      Due to that he has a lot of company who want to hire him as their tester. Not that he cares because he has a lot of support money from people.

 

      Recently, the current most successful VRMMORPG ‘New World’ just update a new patch, a new challenge for him to be exact.

 

      Law admits that the game has a very lame name for RPG but good game nonetheless.

 

      This very new patch has a lot to do, whole new areas for him to complete the map, dungeons, quests, new systems, new bosses, new gears and extra class that still a mystery on how to unlock it.

 

      Doesn’t matter, nothing too hard for Surgeon of Death.

 

      These new areas are whole new region which is need to do the quest called ‘Across The Red Line’ first to go there. Specific NPC location is unknown but Law placed his bet at Saobody because there is NPC that mumbling about how people call him insane due to how he once cross the Red Line and having his adventures there yet no one believes him.

 

      Probably not many people would notice that because these random NPCs are commonly ignored.

 

      If his guess is right that would be great. Some quests are exclusive after all. To experience all of it before anyone else is a great thrill for him.

 

      Let’s see how new storyline goes.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

      First new boss, Hody, has two phase, can buff and stack ‘Great Strength’ with his doses, no debuffs, no skill trigger, immune to poison and burn. This boss didn’t state in the update, probably some quest boss that can be defeated once? After all it didn’t drop anything beside quest item.

 

      He’ll come back to check later if it has raid or showdown. According to the story it might not have them. That fishman guy become an old man because of the curse. His top priority is clearing new areas before everyone else.

 

      Law would never be bored at these amazing scenery ‘New World’ has. It’s beautiful even some ‘not so good’ place in the game is so cool he never get tried on exploring them.

 

      He usually play in sever that deserted, having too many people means too much noise and those who can’t appreciate the details that creators put them in is suck.

 

      Alone is the best.

 

      So law not really sure how he felt about this one of the new systems called ‘NPC Assists’.

 

      It’s a system that already introduced long time ago but just having them for real in this patch.

 

      You can create your own NPCs, modified them anyway you want like your own characters. All the jobs you ever unlocked these NPCs can use all of it’s skills if you point up them, can make it hybrid too. Sounds good for those who hate dealing with people but needs supports.

 

      Still.... NPC IS NPC, he know how NPCs can be so stupid and more of dead weight in some games you actually might want to removed them from your team yet you can’t and some are so annoying that you want to mute it.

 

      He’s more of a pet system person. It’s cute, following you around picking item for you and use a potions for you, some have permanent buffs for you too.  

 

      Maybe this game called pet as NPCs instead? It’s literally the same thing anyway so he might create his own Bepo later.

 

      Or that’s what he thought, his first NPC as ‘NPC Assists’ is a story grand quest that will following you around until you cleared it.

 

      It’s started with that quest opener red-haired NPC told him to go at the village called Fuusha the dialog is more than that but overall that’s the point. Red-haired said he got the letter told him to meet someone there but it’s too fishy for him to go.

 

      As Law arrived there he saved this certain straw hatter black-haired NPC who actually part of the quest and need to following him around because Law held the letter.

 

      Thus he already can imagine his own nightmare of carrying this one around, now he wants to abandoned the quest right-away and do something else first.

 

      He just don’t want to waste his potions on NPC in this new area where he knows nothing about it yet.

 

      But the second he going to throw the quest away it’s stated in quest description that this quest can’t be accept the second time and so he give up.

 

      Law want to ignore the quest and continue his exploring but this game can’t mute so if the NPC start to talk too much he can’t just have them shut up, it’s not working that way. 

 

      Law decided that he needs to complete this grand quest first.

 

      It’s not a NPC he created so he simply know nothing about the boy who called himself ‘Lucy’, he takes his time to read all the status and skills which surprisingly a new class. Maybe this quest is what to unlock the new class?

 

      Things getting harder and harder, usually Law would loved it but it’s NPC you talking about. Damage calculating, skills, status are brand new. It has a new job too.

 

      If it’s all by himself testing wouldn’t be so hard. This will take a great length of time to learn. Observation skill is needed and Law will take this challenge not so lightly.

 

      Now.... when he just thinking with himself while reading Lucy status, something strange happened. 

 

* * *

 

hope you like it :)

I actually want to write this into some short-story but it turned out to be longer than I thought.

English isn't my tongue. There probably a lot of mistakes feel free to correcting me. 


End file.
